Dear Phineas
by inastorminmybestdress
Summary: <html><head></head>Isabella writes Phineas a letter questioning why he is so oblivious to her. Now a Twoshot. Please R&R</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little oneshot I wrote a while ago and thought I would put on here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I really don't own Phineas and Ferb. But Dan and Swampy are doing a great job.**

* * *

><p>Dear Phineas,<p>

Why can't you see it? Why are you so oblivious? Why can't you see what's right there in front of you?

I know you can't answer these questions, because you're never going to read this letter, but why?

Why haven't you noticed yet? I've been hinting all summer, right from when I asked you to come swimming with me when you and Ferb were building that rollercoaster.

And when we were in Paris, why didn't you pick up any of my hints? I sang you a song, for god's sake! We were a boy and a girl, alone, in the city of love. You said it yourself, romance is a foregone conclusion! Candace, Ferb, the Fireside Girls; everyone noticed except you. I almost let it slip out when we were marooned on that island. My cover-up was terrible, but you still bought it. Sometimes I lie awake at night and wonder what would've happened if I finished that sentence.

Yet, you programmed the cute tracker to ignore, and you danced and sang with me at the party after our trip around the world. You sometimes even come up with projects just for me, like when you built the haunted house to scare away my hiccups, or when you thought I'd never seen a rainbow.

I'm confused and frustrated, Phineas, and I wish you'd quit being Mr Oblivious and realise what's been in front of you the whole time.

Love,

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I did write a chapter with Phineas' reply, but I'm not sure whether I should add it or keep this as a oneshot.**

**Please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for the amazing feedback for the last chapter. It's nice to know people enjoy random fanfiction I wrote at 3am. I'm afraid that this chapter probably won't live up to your expectations, but it's better than the original draft.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it **

* * *

><p>Dear Isabella,<p>

Your mom just handed me a letter that she said you wrote for me. Which, I have to admit, I thought was a bit weird. I mean, we live across the road from me, and we see each other almost every day. So, I opened it.

Firstly, I guess a lot of things are starting to make sense. Just little things that you did, which confused me at the time, but now I understand. Thinking about it, I don't know why I didn't realise this sooner. In fact, I'm willing to bet that if your mom hadn't just shown me that letter, I probably would've gone the rest of the summer still oblivious. I can't believe no one thought to tell me.

Secondly, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being totally oblivious to every single hint you've given me. I'm sorry for believing your cover-up when we were on that island, because I could've just as easily asked what the original ending to that sentence was. I'm sorry for being so stupid that I couldn't realise what everyone else saw, even if it was right in front of me the entire time.

Thirdly, I want to say that I return your feelings. But the truth is, I'm very confused. I've always thought of you as my best friend, but I've never really thought of you as a girl. Sure, I thought you were cute, but I never thought of you like that before. I guess I'm just not that good with romance. I mean, I was alone with a very cute girl, who just happens to have been my best friend since I was three, in Paris of all places, and all I cared about was fixing that damn plane. I'm reading that, and thinking 'God Phineas, for someone who's supposed to be smart, you sure don't notice the obvious'.

So, even though it's easier to say things on paper than it is face to face, I still think we should talk about this in person. I want to hear things from you.

Love,

Phineas Flynn

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the end. I think.**

**I hope it lived up to expectations.**

**Review? **


	3. IMPORTANT AN

**A/N:**

**So, I've had a lot of people review telling me to add some more to this story, and adding it to story alert. So to clear things up, I WON'T be adding anymore to this story. Instead, I've got a sequel planned which concerns the meeting. I've got no name yet, although I have got the first hundred or so words typed up.**

**Sorry if you guys thought this was a real chapter, I just wanted to clear things up. I'll remove this note as soon as I get the sequel up.**

**Thanks for your support and reviews, favorites etc. !**

**~Potato **


End file.
